Phil Foglio
Philbert redirects here. We also have an article for Philbert Olio. ---- |death= They'd have to catch him first. |parents= |relatives= Great-Great Grandpapa Ognian |children= Yep! (irl, not in-story) |marital status= Married to Prof. Kaja Foglio }} Professor Phil Foglio of Transylvania Polygnostic University, and his wife Professor Kaja Foglio, are the primary chroniclers of the early life of Agatha Heterodyne. Their work is rendered in spectacular full color by the preeminent authority on transdimensional color frequencies, Professor Cheyenne Wright. Phil, the Character To date in the Girl Genius story proper, Phil (which appears to be short for Philbert) is an itinerant storyteller always in search of that , a vocation which seems to constantly get him into . Being close to the action, however, often gives him a first-hand perspective. Originally from Mechanicsburg, his Jägermonster great-great grandfather, the lovable and dangerous goofball Ognian, occasionally pesters him about continuing the family line.According to one of the coolest con reports ever, they never decided if Oggie had a family before or after he became a Jäger. At any rate, the Professor is wholly human and not part Jäger. He was later seen at the Great Hospital at Mechanicsburg boring patients into a stupor . There he was found by Bangladesh DuPree, who had a job for him—making the Baron sleep. But instead of telling the Baron a story, Phil hears one from the Baron. It is a story of the Storm King, one Phil has never heard before. When Phil learns that it is a lost tale of the master storyteller Masat, he is desperate to find the book containing it, which the Baron tells him is in the possession of his son, Gil. Phil finally makes his way onto Castle Wulfenbach and is Gil, who—when he hears Phil retell his father's story—says he has never heard of any such book. It seems the Baron tricked Phil into bringing the story, which the Baron completely fabricated, to Gil, who completely misses its hidden meaning. Fortunately, Tarvek He was with the rest of his townspeople, but was eventually . We know that he eventually meets and marries Kaja, as he appears along with her outside the main storyline in one of the Revenge of the Weasel Queen interludes. He also becomes member of the faculty at Transylvania Polygnostic University where he was hired to teach modern dance. The Works The Works has a card for Philbert, depicted in his typical garb, with the Winslow peeking out from behind. His detail is Rumormonger. You are instructed not to think about a monkey. Outside world Misunderstood and persecuted for some of their more creative interpretations of Agatha's history, the Professors Foglio seem to have fled to our dimension, where they have turned their arduous years of work into an extremely successful print and web comic. Before Girl Genius, Phil Foglio was probably best known for his D&D gamer comics, "What's New...?""Growf?" in Dragon magazine; illustrations for Robert Asprin's Myth Adventures seriesMyth Adventures Collection on Studio Foglio Store; campy, sexy XXXenophile (requires a sense of humor and being old enough to vote); and the adventures of high gravity spacer, Buck Godot ''(currently being prepared for re-release with coloring by Cheyenne Wright).Buck Godot, Zap Gun for Hire! He won two Hugos for "Best Fan Artist", one in 1977 and the other in 1978, and has now come full circle; he was nominated ''again in 2008, this time for "Best Professional Artist" and collected one in 2009, 2010, 2011 and 2014 (See the list of his awards.) He is sometimes seen with The Winslow, a small plush alligatorAs seen on The Kid's head in Kaja's LiveJournal. (The Foglio's LiveJournals have been deleted. The link has been replaced by one from the Internet Archive.) who may be the cornerstone of all creation. See also * Kaja Foglio * List of Professorial Interviews * Other works ** Stanley and his monster. Phil Foglio 4 comic series. External links * Internet Speculative Fiction Database * Wikipedia * Library of Congress * WorldCat * VIAF * MusicBrainz Category:Outside World Category:TPU faculty Category:The Works Category:Characters with Title Professor